


Research Protocol

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Komarr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duv's curiosity compels him to investigate Allegre's offer. Follows Supplementary Data.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> er... don't take this one too seriously, folks.

His desk console chimed, and Duv nearly swore in frustration. He couldn't handle another distraction right now. He was extremely close to pinning down the pair of Tau Cetan middlemen his team had missed the catch on three weeks ago, but he needed uninterrupted focus to finish the final cross-checks before they could skip the planet again. 

It wasn't a call, thankfully, just a message. But it was from General Allegre, and he opened it with the utmost of caution. 

Allegre was most of the reason he couldn't concentrate, after all. The blunt proposition he'd received an hour ago still somewhat shocked him, and in retrospect he couldn't decide whether his careful reply - that he needed more information - had been too evasive or too forward.

He'd met the general as an instructor during his early analyst training, when the man had still been a colonel. He'd been unusually open towards Komarrans then, and had occasionally invited Duv to off-duty seminars. They'd socialized a little here on Komarr. But there'd been no inkling that Allegre's curiosity had been more than... professional.

Damn it all, what was the man up to? Duv felt thoroughly rattled and he hadn't even read the message yet. With a glower aimed mostly at himself, he skimmed it. No personal content, just an invitation to a meeting to discuss "personnel reshuffling". Marked optional. For tonight, after the late hour ImpSec usually served its officers dinner. 

_As work permits_ , he sent curtly in reply. But he knew that he would go.

* * *

ImpSec Komarr was mostly underground, but it had assimilated a few nearby buildings in its constant quest for a security perimeter. The meeting was scheduled in one of them. Duv passed through the screening stations at either end of the tunnel and into a building he'd never been into before. 

He was not sure whether to be surprised to find the room the meeting had been scheduled for closed and locked. There was a note on the door, with a room number. No internal maps inside ImpSec, of course, but at least he had a floor. 

He took the note with him and headed up the nearest lift tube. The correct floor was almost entirely unmarked, but Duv was paying attention and managed to swing out at the last minute into a metal corridor.

The decor in this part of ImpSec was quite distinct from the normal concrete aesthetic. The walls were metal and engraved with abstract designs, while the floor tiled in complicated geometric patterns. There were no doors in the corridor, but it T-intersected a wider corridor about thirty feet down. 

Duv stopped at that intersection in sudden unease. A very solid blast door prevented him from turning right, while to his left there was a completely empty security post. He glanced behind him and noticed where a matching blast door could descend to cut off access to the lift tube he'd come from.

He gripped the note a little tighter and walked through the security post. It was unheard of to find one unmanned in ImpSec, but everything about this scenario looked carefully orchestrated. Still no doors on either side. He reached another T-intersection, snaked around two more corners and finally found a wide set of doors embossed with the Barrayaran Imperial seal, one slightly ajar. 

"Come in, Captain," he heard Allegre say as he hesitated at the threshold. With a mildly annoyed look up at where he thought the vid likely was, he pulled the door open and strode in. Allegre rose from an office area adjacent to the doors to greet him, and then led him into what Duv supposed was an elaborate formal sitting room of some type. These were clearly the General's personal apartments, curled as they were in the heart of the building, but they were far more lush than Duv would have expected. One wall of the room was taken up by windows onto a simulated Barrayaran landscape, a scraggly forest of mixed red and green with tall hills in the distance and low clouds sweeping across the sky. 

"Captain Illyan had this built for Lord Vorkosigan during the Regency in the hopes of minimizing security issues," Allegre said, answering Duv's unspoken question. "However, his wife strongly dislikes the place so he's hardly ever used it. The Emperor's stayed here a few times, but not for a decade or so. My predecessor repurposed the apartments. I'll actually be vacating them in less than a week when General Rathjens arrives. Have a seat."

"Are you returning to Barrayar, sir?" Duv asked, a little startled. He found a chair. What had all this been about, then?

"Eventually," Allegre said, taking his own seat. "Rathjens and I haven't worked together before, so I'll be staying on for a month or two in an emeritus capacity to ensure a smooth transition and frankly, to give myself a break before I dive back into the thick of things back home. The working relationship between the head of Komarran Affairs and the head of ImpSec on Komarr is one of the most critical in the Imperium, so it's important we understand one another very well."

"A promotion, then." Duv blinked slowly, digesting everything Allegre both had and hadn't said. "I haven't heard a word about this."

"It won't be announced until Rathjens is on-planet, due to the continuing security situation." Allegre smiled slightly. "Sit on the news for a few more days, please."

Duv nodded. That went without saying.

"But that's not why I called you here." Allegre studied Duv. "This is a conversation we would be having even if we hadn't spoken this morning, by the way. Do you remember when the last time you took leave was?"

Duv blinked. "I was sick on the..."

"No. Personal leave." Allegre waited a few beats while Duv scrambled to think, then went on. "You took ten days to sightsee on Earth. That was the only instance I was able to find over your entire military career. Your diligence has been noted, but it's not _useful_ to me." 

"Sir?" Duv asked. 

"What I am looking at," Allegre said, "is a man who would make a brilliant Komarran Affairs analyst had he actually spent any time on Komarr in the last fifteen years."

"I'm part of Galactic Affairs, sir," Duv felt obliged to mention.

"Captain Galeni, you have to have realized your stints in Operations and Interstellar Art Crimes and so on would not last forever." Allegre's eyes were slitted in amusement. "You've had your time to play, and it will be over very shortly. I apologize for this. But frankly, this is where we actually want you, and need you - for as long as you can stand us, anyway.

"I want you to take six weeks off and seriously devote yourself to relearning Solstice," he continued. "Not as an analyst, as a resident. Talk to people. Watch the news. Hit the spacer bars. Immerse yourself in the culture. Figure out what's changed in the past decades. There are things your perspective is missing. I've noticed this a few times and I want to avoid a situation where someone's relying on your analysis because of your background and you don't have the context to avoid being wrong. Spend some time in the other domes too."

"That sounds more like work than a vacation."

Allegre gave him an irritated wave of his hand. "I'm not expecting a written report or anything. Even if you run across any half-treasonous shit I don't want to know unless it's really important. I don't need an informer, I need a native. Go get your accent back." 

"Am I dismissed then?" Duv asked, feeling a little off-balance.

"No."

He had the general's complete attention now. Duv wasn't sure exactly what Allegre was looking for, but he endured the meticulous examination as calmly as he could.

"Are you still interested in continuing our discussion of this morning?"

Moment of truth. "Yes, General."

Allegre nodded. "Good. I am sure you have questions."

He certainly did. "You haven't even given me a bare outline of what you're proposing here. What specifically are you offering, and what commitments do you want me to make?"

"I'm an older man with no family," Allegre said. "Most of my life is security-classified, and if I don't pass on what I've learned it will mostly die with me. Given the constraints of my rank I have vanishingly few opportunities to seriously mentor officers. These next couple months are likely to be my only chance to change that.

"What I am offering is an apprenticeship in the traditional sense. You will have access to my contacts, insights, and professional knowledge. In turn, I demand... your full attention and loyalty, to the extent you can pledge it as an Imperial officer. An element of companionship will also be involved. You are aware of the usual terms."

"The historic terms," Duv corrected. He studied the general, thinking about what he knew about the man, thinking about what was on offer. "The context you and I live in is very different." 

"The essence is the same. Are you willing to share my tent, Duv Galeni?"

The question was amused, unexpected, and took his breath away. Duv felt himself respond, although whether to the man, the words, or (he mentally damned himself) the uniform, he didn't know. 

Allegre was still almost faceless to him, despite this conversation, and he felt he understood little of the man himself. The general, in truth, betrayed little. His elite Barrayan accent was so devoid of regionalisms it must have been deliberately cultivated. His thinning grey hair was close-cropped to his head in a style that was faintly Vorish, but not so much so as to invite comment. He was not unattractive, but neither were his features memorable in their own right - even his command presence was typically Barrayaran. _The very model of a modern junior general_ , Duv thought dryly. But God, the possibilities...

He looked down to regain his composure, still feeling the weight of Allegre's gaze on him. "I realize that Service regulations are somewhat vague on these matters, but the risks to my career and reputation seem... severe, sir." 

"For the period of time after I leave this post and before I take up my next one, any relationship we might have would be in full compliance with the regs." Duv looked skeptical. "Technically speaking. So long as you are also on leave. Past that point we would have to discuss matters, though it's not so much a matter of what is forbidden as who would need to be informed. We would of course maintain a professional relationship when on-duty."

"That hardly addresses the reputational issues," Duv said reluctantly. 

Allegre's eyebrows rose slightly. "You have a patron already, Captain. One far more powerful than I. This is known and understood. You do not, precisely, need me, which is one of the reasons I approached you. But there is quite a bit you can learn from me. Among those who matter, it will do you no harm to be known as my apprentice.

"As for discretion... our short-term apartments are Komarran-built, you may have noticed, from back in the day. Modular. Private access from one to the next is trivial to arrange. I'm willing my personal staff to Rathjens for the transition, so it will just be the two of us."

Allegre's absolute certainty he would get his way was kindling strange feelings in Duv. They were both keeping themselves in check, but the amount of work Allegre must have done to arrange this shocked him. He was sure he'd get back to his desk to find his work reassigned and his leave already approved - the way this man already owned his life should not be a turn on, but it was, and he knew why, and he was _certain_ Allegre had noticed. He had to keep himself under control. 

"Why me? Sir."

Allegre gave him a faint smile. "I've studied you as you've studied us, Duv Galeni. This is not an offer I would make to anyone, or could. You are intelligent, dedicated, ambitious, and unattached. You are Komarran. That is an attraction. And I had reason to think you would be interested."

Duv flinched slightly at the last part. What had Allegre based that judgment on? He was not a eunuch, but he was as careful as humanly possible, particularly when indulging his more... unorthodox preferences. 

"It may be different on Komarr," Allegre said carefully, apparently sensing his unease, "but nobody would write a paper like that on Barrayar - and _phrased_ like that - unless they strongly preferred men and did not care who knew about it."

"I... my interest in the subject was more than academic, yes."

"This isn't an interrogation," Allegre said. "Duv, do you want this? I'm not going to compel you. But I cannot offer you half an apprenticeship either. If I am to bring you into the company of my brothers, there must be no question of your right to be there. Please tell me I have not misread you."

"You have not, sir," Duv said quietly. 

"Will you swear to me, then?" 

Duv met the general's eyes. "I will."

Some of the invisible tension left Allegre's face then. His smile was genuine, without any hint of amusement or contempt. 

"Let's do it properly, then." His eyes flashed over Duv's body, and Duv felt a twinge of awkwardness. He was still in his usual undress greens, and he'd already spent over twelve hours in them. Guy's approving look assuaged most of his concerns.

"No insignia for this, I think," the general muttered. He stood up from his seat, making a two-fingered gesture for Duv to stay put. Taking two steps over, he met Duv's eyes again in a silent request for permission, then briskly undid his collar, removing one rank tab and then the other with practiced fingers. They clicked on the side table. 

When he reached over to Duv's collar again, Duv balked, hand snapping up to pin Allegre's right hand in place before it could unfasten the first Horus eye. Guy's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then narrowed at Duv's look of challenge. 

"You'll need to trust me far more than that before we're done here," he commented. A few more beats, and Duv allowed him to retrieve his hand and lowered his own, his expression promising infinite retribution if betrayed here. 

Allegre gave him a thoughtful look in return. Reaching back, he very carefully removed Duv's left Horus eye, and Duv heard it click down on the side table with the rest. He stared past the man's chest, trying to calm his racing heartbeat, trying to convince himself that this was a risk worth taking. 

He didn't look up as Allegre fidgeted with his own uniform. After a longer pause the general reached for him again, and Duv blinked as he realized he was putting the pin back. Or no... that pin had come from _Allegre's own throat_. He glanced up wide-eyed as the man then took Duv's own eye from the table and silently pinned it into place on his own dress greens. 

Allegre caught his gaze and held it, staring down at him. "If at any time you want to end this, you may ask me to return this and I will. But understand that is an irrevocable decision. It cannot be taken back, and we will never speak of these matters again. This relationship cannot survive without absolute trust. Trust that is," his fingers caressed Duv's collar, " _entirely_ mutual. Do you understand me?" 

For ImpSec officers, what they were doing was beyond transgressive. Duv nodded, somewhat in shock. His hands reached up to refasten his collar, brushing Allegre's hand as it retreated. He could almost feel Allegre's Horus eye burning against his throat like a brand. 

"How traditional do you want this?" Allegre asked quietly. 

It took Duv a few seconds to recenter his thoughts. "I'm not interested in pointless anachronism or bad Time of Isolation accents. Whatever is usual."

"There are a number of possible variants. The way I was sworn involves a body oath. Will you swear to me like that?"

Duv nodded, not finding any words to say. 

"Find somewhere you'll be comfortable kneeling. I'll be back." 

And Allegre was gone. Duv cautiously stood, looking around the room, at his rank tabs on the table. 

_Trust_ , he thought, and emptied his pockets, neatly stacking his ID and slim wallet beside the rank tabs. Retrieving his comm link, he shielded it in his hand to press the recessed button that ended audio recording, then turned it off entirely, leaving it there on the table. He studied the room, then chose the handwoven rug in front of the tall arched windows to stand on. The clouds were darkening over the simulated Barrayaran landscape, and while he couldn't quite remember what awful planetary weather condition that was supposed to signify, the effect was quite dramatic.

His back was to the room's exits, and he only heard Allegre's quiet footsteps when the man was quite close. He glanced back to confirm, then whipped his gaze forward again, a flush coming over his features. 

"Who holds your oath, Duv Galeni?" Allegre's voice was stern behind his shoulder. 

"I am a military vassal of the Emperor." He had said that to his father under fast-penta, once upon a time. Yielding a dozen more questions, each uglier than the last... _no._ He shivered. Ser Galen was dead, but his presence was almost tangible here.

"As am I. All of us are called to serve, some are called to teach. It is important that the ancient ways are continued, and each new generation of officers learns self-discipline and the art of war at the feet of their elders. If you would command men, you must learn to be commanded, if you wish to join your brothers you must prove your worth to them."

 _What do I want here?_ Duv thought. Then, with a tinge of panic, _What am I_ doing _here?_

"I will ask you for a pledge now. I name the Emperor as I ask it, for we are both his servants and thus cannot bind ourselves except as our oaths permit. Nothing holds you to this pledge but your honor. Nothing keeps you to it but your courage. Never let it lead you into treason." 

He took a deep breath. He could do this. One more step away from his father, one more choice to reject his legacy. "I understand, sir." He wasn't sure if he was supposed to speak, but the silence was drawing itself out uncomfortably. 

He heard a rustle of paper. "There are rules as to who can make this pledge. Are you of lawful age?"

"I am." _I make my own choices now._

"Are you married or betrothed?" 

"No, sir."

"Are you Vor of Vor fathers?"

And how the _hell_ was he supposed to answer that? _My father would have killed you where you stand,_ he thought, groping for a graceful reply. "I am freeborn, sir."

"Well said." A faint grin could be heard in Allegre's voice, and Duv began to suspect this ritual would not be so free of pointless anachronism as all that. 

He heard the general step away, probably to put down the slim book he'd been reading from, and he slid unconsciously into parade rest, hands behind his back. _Eyes forward._ He could hear Allegre pacing back now. "Duv Galeni, is it still your wish to become my apprentice?"

"It is, sir." Behind him, the man was still moving. As he circled round, he reached for Duv's chin, gently tilting his head down so that their eyes met. His shoulders and chest were bare, and Duv had seen enough in his earlier glance to be well aware the man was wearing nothing at all. 

"I ask you twice," Allegre said, "is it your wish to become my apprentice?"

"It is, sir," he said. Allegre's studied him a moment, holding his chin in place. His left hand reached out to trace a line down Duv's uniform jacket, trailing down until it reached his groin. The caress slid around and over his cock - Duv's breath hissed out, but he managed to keep his stance - then behind, settling into an unmistakably possessive grip on his balls.

Duv's eyes widened, heartbeat racing. Both of them went very still. 

"I ask you three times, Duv Galeni," Allegre said quietly. 

"Yes," he whispered. The power dynamic in this pseudo-Hellenic tableau was completely backwards, but that was Barrayaran classical scholarship for you. The hold on his chin was released, and he felt a gentle but unmistakable downward tweak of his testicles before both of Allegre's hands moved to his shoulders. After an uncertain pause, Allegre signaled him more clearly to kneel and he went down to the floor, steadying himself with one hand on the rug. 

The general's dome-pale and utterly naked body dominated Duv's field of vision and he stared, fascinated and horribly aroused. His body was trembling in a confused tangle of feelings even he couldn't quite decipher, and he was as hard as he'd ever been and _God_ , he could lose his career over this. 

"Put your hands on me," Allegre said, breathing a bit faster himself. Duv reached up in almost hypnotized submission, delicately cupping first one hand and then the other around Allegre's half-engorged penis before hooking his thumbs carefully underneath. He knew the form here, but he had never thought... he swallowed, audibly. Allegre shivered under him, then brought his own hands down to firmly enfold Duv's own, flesh within hands within hands.

"Eyes up," the general murmured after about a dozen heartbeats, and Duv finally managed to jerk his eyes off what his hands were doing. He moistened suddenly dry lips as they locked gazes.

"Repeat after me," Allegre said. "My lord... no." he firmly corrected himself. "You should say sir. What you say is: _Sir, I take service under you as a military apprentice_ —"

He knew how to make an oath. His voice echoed Allegre's.

" _—and humbly submit myself to your instruction and correction._ "

"...and correction." This was not safe. But he didn't want to be safe. He emptied his thoughts from his mind, focusing only on the oath, feeling the tension build in him. 

" _I swear on your body to be obedient to your will in all things_ —" No, not safe at all. Allegre's hands were on his and his voice never faltered.

" _—as honor allows and it pleases the Emperor, until my apprenticeship is complete._ "

There was a moment where the general just watched him after he finished speaking, a certain heat in his eyes. his breath quickening. Then Allegre gently released his hands, reaching up to lazily caress his cheek. 

"I accept you into my service, apprentice."


End file.
